


Omikron Rho Tau - Eros Niki

by alephthirteen



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Aphrodite did not come to play, Ares does what mistress says, Artemis needed to hunt down some transphobes and homophobes, Athena is giving a presentation at the Smithsonian, Dionysius had a trans rights rally to attend, F/F, F/M, If you're going to come for love, LGBT rights, Maybe the Supreme Court should keep to its own damn self, Several of whom WILL CUT A BITCH, or seduce closted children, with five deities in town With Queer Energy, you go through them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephthirteen/pseuds/alephthirteen
Summary: "Post five is clear," the agents ahead of her report.Jessica waves the agents ahead of her forward.  Up ahead, they hear shrieking.  No alarms were tripped."Secure the FDOTUS," she whispers into her earpiece.-----Kicking the door down was the easy part.Her agents are...alive.  On the ground with armored boots on their chests and sword points to their throats.  A row of shields surrounds the first daughter's bed, locked together so tight she couldn't get a pencil through, let alone a shot."Jessica," purrs a female voice from inside.A female voice that makes her every hair stand on end.  That makes her surer than ever she's gay."Ares, be a dear.  Take the weapon.  Gently."The soldiers drum their shields and part.The most sublime woman Jess's ever seen is on the bed, moaning.  Clutching a head of glossy curls.  The first daughter is kneeling between her legs.  Letting the stranger grind."Aphrodite Pandemos," the woman purrs.  "Charmed.""Her father is a wicked man," she gasps.  "Hence this little revenge."
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Artemis/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. A long shift

**Author's Note:**

> Omikron Rho Tau - Eros Niki roughly translates "OTP - Love Wins"
> 
> \-----  
> This story will be told entirely from the point of view of Ares or Aphrodite, except for this one chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the screams from the first daughter's bedroom aren't screams of pain.

Jessica waves the agents ahead of her forward. Up ahead, they hear shrieking. No alarms were tripped. The tour guests were fun today. All her Secret Service training was barely enough to keep her composure when a little girl told her mother 'I want to be scary, like the suit lady' when she grew up.

"Post five is clear," the agents ahead of her report.

"Secure the FDOTUS," she whispers into her earpiece.  
\-----  
Kicking the door down was the easy part.

Her agents are...alive. On the ground with armored boots on their chests and sword points to their throats. A row of shields surrounds the first daughter's bed, locked together so tight she couldn't get a pencil through, let alone a shot.

"Jessica," purrs a female voice from inside.

A voice that makes her every hair stand on end. That makes her surer than ever she's gay.

"Ares, be a dear. Take the weapon. Gently."

The soldiers drum their shields and part.

The most sublime woman Jess has ever seen is on the bed, moaning. Clutching a head of glossy curls. The first daughter is kneeling between her legs. Letting the stranger grind.

"Aphrodite Pandemos," the woman purrs. "Charmed." "Her father is a wicked man," she gasps. "Hence this little revenge."

"Gabi," she groans, doubling over and digging her long white fingers into the first daughter's hair. Her pale body shivers and her fingers in Gabi's hair flex. It's somehow both the quietest and most intense orgasm Jess has ever seen. Fingers trembling, toes curling into the carpet and she rides it out for long, long minutes.

"That can't be your first time," she teases.

She yanks Gabrielle Moreau up by the hair and kisses her slick-shined face before dragging her up to lay on top of her. The stranger looks like something out of a museum. Something carved in white marble. Something where a sculptor spent two weeks detailing the veins on the wrist. Between the name, the phalanx of Greek soldiers pinning her squad down, the stranger's paperwhite skin and coppery mane, Jess really can't rule _out_ that this is some inhuman creature. 

Long fingers trace the first daughter's skin, tickling around the back of the neck.

"A mortal _novice_ does not make me come, my dear."

"I really wanted to," Gabi admits. "With you, it was safe. Daddy can't hurt you."

Gabi sniffs.

"Not like he hurt Mackenzie."

Aphrodite keeps Gabi on top of her, hooking a creamy leg around her and keeping her. Like a tigress keeping her prey pinned. Shushing her and rubbing her hands under the wool sweater.

"Sleep, little one. Sleep. Your goddess is pleased with your prayers," she sighs.

"You should stay, agent. We'll talk when I wake."

It's going to be a long shift, Jess can already tell. 


	2. Slap in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this telling, gods are not powered by prayer but resurgent Gaia has forbidden them to simply wander around on Earth. Without her permission, she and her primordial children like Nyx (Night) and Thanatos (Death) block their passage. Since Zeus only goes down to rape mortals (that's usually Poseidon too) they've been fully locked out.
> 
> The boys stay in Olympus and Earth is the goddesses' playground.
> 
> **God and Epithet - Pronoun - Translation - Notes and Headcanon**
> 
>  **Aphrodite Pandemos - she/her - Aphrodite "of all people"** and referring to her seductive, erotic and romantic roles which, as one might imagine, were one of the major reasons she was prayed to. Almost everyone falls in love or lust at some point.
> 
> (A male version of her was worshipped in a few cities and in the case of Amathus in Cyprus, she was known as Aprhoditus and had a female body, a beard and male genitals. The cult later faded but traces remain in the cult of Hermaphroditus. Since it seems that a goddess of seduction would need to take the form of whatever seduced a supplicant, her physical gender and even form are tuned to whatever arouses her playmate.)
> 
>  **Ares - he/him** \- Given that his name was synonymous with battle and Arieos (male) or Areia (female) epithets meaning warrior were used for Athena and even Aphrodite herself, it seems that the personification of fighting and battle is his only role.
> 
> (A key figure to Spartans and worshipped along with a militaristic version of Aphrodite, Aphrodite Areia who was depicted in full armor and with weapons. He had seven children with her, including the four Erotes who represented love. This telling treats them as a committed couple who fell in love in Sparta and with Aphrodite as the dom and Ares as the sub. Because who wouldn't???)
> 
>  **Dionysius Androgynos - they/them - Indicating taking both male and female roles** , especially in sexual intercourse.
> 
> (Though in Greek conception, male was the active role and female the passive and this could be seen as who topped and who bottomed in a gay male encounter, is worth noting that many artistic depictions are slender, clean-shaven and posed in less threatening and more 'feminine' ways as opposed to Zeus with a thunderbolt or Ares with shield, sneering. and several epithets emphasize his feminine qualities as well as the masculine ones. They seemed a natural fit for a champion of trans folks as they have both this epithet and one meaning "the liberator")

Gabrielle Moreau is a strange creature. A dangerous beauty to be involved with.

Having set Troy alight just so she could ship Paris and Helen, she would know.

The skill with which she hacked her father's computer -- limp-pricked fool uses his birthday for a password -- and began plundered its contents made her wonder if Hecate had sent a little bit of witchcraft. She has her games, the crone. It is autumn here, the time when her followers get bolder as the macabre is celebrated.

Ares is their shadow, as he always is. A pace behind her and to her right, one hand on the sword's hilt and spear gripped tight in the other. Eyes wide and crackling with flame under his helmet. Ruin and destruction caged with a whispered pet name, a quick tug on the golden leash she keeps cinched tight around his cock, and a promise of pleasure to come. So _good_ for his mistress. 

People haven't prayed with all their hearts for _war_ in many centuries. They pray to survive it or to see their _loved ones_ again and as such, the rest of Olympus has fallen in line. She, and Ares, and at time Artemis visit the mortal realm. Demeter, when she wants to capture a new flower. Athena, when she feels like whispering an idea in someone's ear and changing the human race's understanding of their world overnight.

The boys stay home. They have for centuries. If Ares hadn't pledged his submission when their first child was born. given her his body, heart and even his soul, the children of Gaia would keep him back too. Trap him in that gilded cage. Dionysius comes by, at times, whether as a handsome, slender rake or in their lithe, graceful maidenform. Dionysius Androgynos spreads some wine or trouble around or marches with his little ones, they who reject and transcend such simplicity as male and female.

Poseidon?

Apollo?

Zeus?

They have no business to _conduct here_ and their manners hardly lead to them being owed favors. The primordials do not let unwanted feet touch their dear mother's skin. Gaia doesn't have to lift a finger. Zeus may still have his might and his bad habits but he's irrelevant. Nothing burns worse than irrelevancy. He's a drunk, fucking his pet throne-boy raw and staggering nude around the halls. It was time to change scenes. Posideon mistreats his wife and his harem and drinks so much he seems to be trying to piss himself to death. Apollo writes bleak songs and poems and once in a while, she brings one to a human at his request.

"You should hear this, Affy."

"Really, little one? Affy."

"Need something I can scream," Gabi jokes.

"Very well," she teases, slapping the girl's ass and earning a molten, lingering groan. "I think perhaps I like it too."

The bodyguard came with and Jessica seems happier with a gun in her hand. Affy supposes -- yes, that does fit nicely on her tongue -- it gives her a feeling of control.

She never brings clothes so Gabi helped her don the curtains of her bedroom. A heavy, velvet drape that feels positively delightful when it shifts across her skin.

Gabi plays the file.

> _"Once we get the marriage ruling dealt with, we've got a case in the pipe to get the sodomy laws back on the books. Can I count on Texas to enforce them?"_
> 
> _"Yes, Mister President. I've picked some Rangers who'd be more than happy to lock up the queers. They'll ride out loaded for bear."_
> 
> _"Don't bother being gentle. Not like those faggots know how to protect themselves..."_

"You witnessed this?" Affy asks. 

Gabi sniffs.

"Women exist to serve. Dad likes to have me bring lunch. Take their coats, thank kind of thing. I was in the room and he asked me if that'd be 'the right move, pumpkin' and I had no choice but to say yes. I bet that my freak out is why you noticed me."

"To serve? No, poor dear. Slaves serve. We exist to steal their breath, turn their heads. Make fools of them. To confuse, to awe... To be worshipped."

It's not exactly divine to be afraid for others but this poor creature with her curls and her endless brown eyes and her fragrant brown skin does bring out something. 

Affy puts her arms around Gabi's shaking shoulders.

"What do you want? Ares could slay them in a blink. All of them. You have but to ask."

"They'd win. I want them to lose. To be humiliated. I want every fucking one of my father's cronies out of office. I want to be the last daughter of a Republican to _set foot_ in this city."

"I adore her rage, don't you pet?"

Ares chuckles.

"Let me make a call, little one."

Artemis blocks her from seeing through her eyes, as usual. She prefers to chat through their magic, as if they were having a conversation face to face.

_**Artemis, a word?** _

_**Aphrodite, get out of my head! Fates! You interrupt at the worst times!** _

_**As if you can't keep your sleek little toy on the edge for days... How is our favorite twink slash waif?** _

_**They're sleeping. What do you need? I have a clean shot and this writer annoys me.** _

_**Let fly, then. I'll wait.** _

_**There. Mooncursed shaft through the bones.** _ _**She won't be tweeting with that hand ever again.** _

_**I have a campaign for you to fight. Hearts and minds.** _

_**Against?** _

_**Against those who believe love like yours is pollution and that desire is a distraction for their worship of the shepherd god.** _

_**Yahweh makes my tits itch, just thinking about him.** _ _**The boy is at least tolerable. Prefers peace to punishment. Why can't he take over that pantheon already?** _

_**Dear niece, Yeshua is too kind to fight and they don't even know they have a problem...**_

_**Fine, Aphrodite. What's in it for me?** _

_**Acolytes. Temples. Sighing maidens at your feet, the usual. Your name renewed by a grateful race.** _

Gabi looks up from the cradle of the embrace.

"I want to make a speech. Play this on the news. But..."

She leans in and whispers.

"Oh, _darling._ How blessedly profane of you. I love it. We needn't ask Ares."

Aphrodite leans close and traces Gabi's ear with her tongue before speaking.

"My body is a reflection of our passion. If you wish me to take you as a man, I will treat you to a ravishing no mortal woman has endured since the sack of Rome," she whispers.

Gabi's gaze turns to Ares.

"Both, actually. If I'm going to burn in hell, I want to enjoy the sins."


	3. Attention seeking behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this story, I'm hoping you're willing to mock anti-LGBT judges and politicians. If not, uh...
> 
> ...I got nothing.

Ares always enjoys when his mistress drops the chain whether to kill or fuck. More and more, it's the latter and he loses fewer mortals they're fond of this way.

Perhaps love was always the better domain.

Gabi seems to have struck a chord in her. Not exactly common for a mortal to get so favors so soon and for little more than an afternoon of pleasure. As if a dozen women this year haven't made that same prayer on their knees, drinking from her chalice.

Fates, the girl was tight and without his Mistress's patient guidance and her long hand gripping his throat cruelly in warning she would've felt far more pain than pleasure.

"Ares, dear, look at this!"

She reaches for the remote and turns up the TV.

> "Shocking developments from the first family today, when first daughter Gabrielle Moreau accused her father of conspiring with the Supreme Court and the Governor of Texas in a long term plot to annul gay marriages nationwide, recriminalize gay sex and even use the Texas Rangers as an informal army to murder LGBT individuals. Miss Moreau, welcome."
> 
> "Thank you."
> 
> "If you don't mind my asking, why? I'm sure many viewers are skeptical, given that you've never contradicted your family before."
> 
> "Because I was in the room when I heard them hatching this. My father teaches that women are to serve in the household and despite being first daughter, I am expected to serve myself. The cooks, valets, anyone like that are punished or fired if they help me too much. I heard him outlining the humiliation and murder of my people and in the moment, I had to sit there and pray with him. Pray for his success. Thank him for his guidance. His agents were in the room, mine weren't. He would have ordered them to kill me. I have no doubt. If they refused, Govenor Dansen isn't above beating a woman."
> 
> "I...I see."
> 
> "I feel like this shouldn't be a surprise, Anderson. They rushed through Judge Barrett's confirmation in 2020 because they hated gay people. Well, they hate nearly everything. Health care and birth control and brown people voting. But also, deep down, I think they knew they wouldn't get another shot. Last train leaving the station. Especially after that. They haven't had a majority in the Senate since. Not even close. When you oppose climate science, embrace racists, tax everyone except the rich and want women to stay at home like sheep, you're not going to win friends. The only way they stay relevant is to be vicious and do it now, while they still have the numbers. They're never getting the votes again but they have the guns."
> 
> "You mentioned your people. Care to elaborate?"
> 
> "I would love to. I am bisexual. Though I strongly prefer women, I have been with men as well. I'm not in any long term relationships but I think I've found a community that can guide me to that. That's something I still want. I want to stand beside her, whoever she is, and tell her, her family and Jesus Christ that I am with her, now and forever."
> 
> "You...ah..."
> 
> The host gestures to his own chin.
> 
> "Whoops. Seems I didn't swallow _all_ of it."
> 
> The news ticking by on the bottom indicates a full two minutes pass before anyone formulates a response.
> 
> "Anythig else you want to say?"
> 
> "Just this. I leaked White House files to your outfit, MSNBC, Fox News, three British papers, two French ones, Reuters and even to Roscom in Russia. Powerful men are angry with me and unless I'm raising Christian babies for them, popping one out every fifteen months or so, I have no worth. So I have no confidence that I'll live through the night. I hope I'm wrong but Christians do so love to burn a heretic."
> 
> "Make sure those recordings play on."
> 
> "Thank you Miss Moreau. I hope you're wrong and I hope you give many more interviews in the future."

Aphrodite cackles so loudly she wakes the snoozing pile of women on the bed.

"Mother?" Algae murmurs, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Lie back, darling. I'm only laughing at the sheer balls on this girl. Amazing."

Algae blends back with her sisters and pulls their newfound prize, a tall woman of Nubian beauty and wide smiles back down into the nest of arms and hands and lips.

The triplet goddesses known as the Graces are not his, not by blood but more than the others, they stayed with their mother. Ares came to know them better than any of her other children because they lived in the household. Their father was Dionyusis and Ares cannot fault him for stepping in when he bull-headedly stormed off in a disagreement about the Spartan-Persian war. It lasted half a moon, she told him but it was enough. The thrill of taking lovers has a tendency to leave his Mistress with child, sometimes after one night.

Dio's mischief and Aphrodite's complexion and good looks made it unthinkable that they would have been given anything other than roles in the cultivation and celebration of beauty. 

He's never able to tell them apart and if he does, they start answering to different names and mimicking each other's voices and Ares finds himself back where he started. Let them be the Graces and call him father. That will always be enough.

Aglea is the troublemaker and Euphrosyne the joyous, too-tender-hearted one who collects kittens like coins and Thalia lives for the moments when spring flowers open up or a person looks in the mirror and embraces their full self.

He just never has any fucking idea which one he's speaking to when they're in a group.

As they grew, the Graces became their mother's handmaidens, then her proteges, and now are her heralds. Woe betide the ruler who ignores reports of three lovely women, moving like one single being, taking lovers wherever they please, and leaving a trail of shameless adultery, reignited marriages, and youthful indiscretion in their wake. 

There's a knock on the bedroom door.

"Pumpkin?"

It's a man's voice.

"Come in!" Aphrodite calls.

She stands, dropping the curtain she'd been using as a shawl.

"Cover your pet's eyes, dears."

She opens the door.

"Mr. Barrett, welcome."

Her voice is smooth, serpentine, laced with power and danger. His eyes are glazed. 

"My daughters were just entertaining yours. I'm sure she'll be ready to get up in a week or two..."

She claps her hand over his eyes and drops every illusion that protects mortals from the incandescence of her true form. Barrett's pants tent almost immediately and seconds later, a stain spreads on them. He doubles at the waist. His brain was commanded to make him hard and it was commanded to make him spill and if the other organs weren't able to support it, that wasn't a concern.

"Poor mortal," she jokes. "Run along."

The glow on her skin fades, leaving shadows burned no the walls behind every object.

"Honey!" a woman calls out. "Is everything all right?"

Aphrodite tips him to the ground with a finger to the forehead. 

She returns moments later, her bare feet skimming a foot over the carpet and the judge's hair in her fist.

"Here's what will happen, _mortal._ You will pass that ruling. You will let the hate in your heart bubble out for the world to see. My daughters will take your oldest for themselves."

"She's not a faggot," Barrett snarls.

Aphrodite shrugs.

"Most have a curiosity about the flesh of their sex. Mild, perhaps, and deeply hidden. Not a fire. But at least a tiny spark. It can be encouraged with a delicate enough hand."

"My daughters," Aphrodite drawls. "Are simply _very good_ at it. She came to them of her own free will. Kissed them of her own free will. Shared fruit, wine and her flesh with them. As is their rite and mine. The bargain is sealed. She will live as one of their wives. A life of bliss and contentment few can imagine and she will die with a smile on her face and die in their bed, whether that's two days from now or sixty years from now. If she has proved herself worthy, Ambrosia and Golden Apples in her belly will take her to Olympus' Gates."

"And I will burn down your Biblical America before it begins," she promises. "Strangle that nightmare in its crib. You will watch your paradise wither and beaten and humiliated you will know that Aphrodite, the greatest goddess in the halls of Olympus has ruined you."

"Algea!" she calls. "I've raised my veils, daughter mine. Help your lover pack, won't you?"

"Yes, mother."

Somewhere in the commotion, the young Ms. Barrett has woken and is looking at her mother with wet eyes and what might well be pity.

"How could you?" Amy demands.

"The Graces were kind to me, Mother. Gentle. They didn't force me. They didn't _offer_ but they let me spend time with them since freshman year and finally, they let me _ask._ They didn't judge me for being your daughter, not like every man at college. So how _couldn't_ I? Why _shouldn't_ I? That's a better question."

She takes the shirt Algea offers and one of her sisters scoops her up. She is still too weak to walk, having been shared like a meal by three goddesses.

Aphrodite throws the judge to the carpet.

"Go tend to your husband, _helpmate_ because he'll be hard as a speartip non-stop for about a week. I don't give a single hair off my bush about whether he fucks you raw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next to nothing was googleable about Judge Amy Coney Barret's family but she does have a teens-or-twenties adopted daughter from Hati.  
> \-----  
> I tried to think of the most vicious thing to do to someone who was raised in a sketchy patriarchal cult and I decided that having Judge Barett be unharmed but rejected by her queer daughter and also stuck with a lunatic, lust-addled "husband" who her god tells her to serve in every way was a good start.


End file.
